Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{-3}}{3^{6}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{3^{-3}}{3^{6}} = 3^{-3-6}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{-3}}{3^{6}}} = 3^{-9}} $